COMO PERDER A UN MAGO EN 10 DIAS
by Gine Potter
Summary: Ginny Weasley tiene que encontrar a la pareja ideal y hacer todo para alejarlo en 10 dias, pero no contaba con que el gran jugador de Quidich Harry Potter tiene que encontrar a la chica perfecta y enamorarla en 10 dias para poder obtener la herencia que le entregara en vida su adorado padrino Sirius Black, que pasara en estos 10 dias? pasen y lean


**COMO PERDER A UN MAGO EN 10 DIAS**

Ser conocida en el mundo mágico como la chica ¿Cómo? no es algo que me agrade, mis padres me han enseñado que siempre debo de luchar por mis sueños, y siendo sincera escribir la columna ¿Cómo? dentro de la revista corazón de bruja es un escalón que tengo que subir para poder convertirme en la reportera que siempre he soñado.

Al salir del Colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería dedique tres años de mi vida estudiar la carrera de comunicaciones en una escuela del mundo muggle, mi madre fue la primera en poner el grito en el cielo pues no quería que su "pequeña" niña se enfrentara sola a un mundo tan "peligroso" como lo es Londres muggle; mi padre por el contrario me apoyo en todo momento el siempre ha estado obsesionado con los objetos muggles y esta fue una oportunidad perfecta para hacerse de muchos de ellos.

Al terminar la carrera de comunicaciones regrese al mundo mágico con la esperanza de que el director del diario El Profeta me aceptara, a decir verdad tenía un excelente curriculum dentro del mundo muggle había redactado algunas columnas en diarios de circulación nacional, las notas del colegio habían sido excelentes pero esto no fue suficiente para ser aceptada dentro del diario, bueno ni siquiera para trapear el piso me aceptaron debido a que no contaba con experiencia comprobable dentro del mundo mágico.

Pase algunos meses dentro de "la madriguera" ayudando a mi madre en tareas domesticas ella siempre ha sido paciente para escuchar los problemas de sus hijos y siempre trata de dar los mejores consejos, pero creo que yo termine con su paciencia siempre lamentándome porque mi esfuerzo no había sido suficiente como para ganarme una mísera columna dentro del diario el profeta.

La navidad llego y con ella la visita de mis hermanos siempre acompañados por sus adorables esposas, Billy y Fleur trabajan en Egipto para Gringots de hecho ahí fue donde se conocieron y se enamoraron. Percey trabaja dentro del ministerio con su esposa Audrey ¿Dónde? No sé, nunca me he detenido a preguntárselo a pesar de que es mi hermano no tengo buena comunicación con el. Los gemelos Fred y George trabajan en la tienda de bromas que pusieron, siempre sonriendo y siempre contentos, me agrada su forma de ser. Ron es auror y es el claro ejemplo de que los sueños se cumplen, tanto así que está comprometido con su novia la cual indudablemente es mi mejor amiga Hermione.

El convivir con mi familia me saco de la depresión en la que me encontraba, platicar y convivir fue el mejor remedio e indudablemente la mañana de navidad fue la mejor de todas pues recibí una carta que traía para mí las mejores noticias.

_**Srta. Ginevra Molly Weasley**_

_**Presente.**_

_He recibido su solicitud de empleo junto con su curriculum, lo cual me ha dejado muy sorprendida por lo tanto he decidido brindarle una columna dentro de la revista con mayor circulación dentro del mundo mágico_

"_CORAZÓN DE BRUJA"_

_La espero el día de mañana dentro de mi oficina para tratar asuntos relacionados con su contrato laboral._

_Atte.:_

_**Rita Skeeter**_

_**Directora de la revista Corazón de Bruja**_

Leí la nota alrededor de 10 veces sin poder reaccionar, quería comprender que había pasado hasta que mi madre arranco la carta de mis manos y la leyó en voz alta para que mis hermanos escucharan.

-Te dije que sería una buena idea mama- una expresión de satisfacción cubría el rostro de Ron y en ese momento caí en cuenta que la idea había sido de él.

-Cómo pudieron hacerme esto, yo quería conseguir trabajo pero por mis propios medios, no por ayuda de alguien más-

-Oh Ginny pero si fue tu propio esfuerzo el que te consiguió el trabajo dentro de la revista, nosotros no hicimos otra cosa que enviarle tus documentos a Rita para que te contemplara como una posibilidad si alguno de sus escritores fallaban- Esta respuesta en labios de mi madre fue la que me hizo pensar que tal vez no podría ser tan malo, al final de cuentas yo podría escribir sobre lo que yo quisiera.

Y pues aquí me tienen me convertí en la chica ¿Cómo? Debido a que los reportajes que me permite escribir Rita ¿Cómo entender el Quidich? ¿Cómo preparar la cena para tus suegros? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo? Siempre esta maldita pregunta y yo siempre buscando respuestas.

-Ginny, Ginny, me estas escuchando? Llevo horas hablándote y para el caso que me haces

-Perdón Herms, que decías?

- Te decía que llegaron unas cortesías para uno de los partidos de semifinal del campeonato mundial de Quidich quieres ir?

-Lo siento Herms pero tengo trabajo que hacer recuerda que aún no tengo ni idea sobre mi columna de este mes no creo descansar este fin de semana ya sabes cómo se pone "la Rata", digo Rita que culpa tiene el pobre animal verdad?

- Jajajajajaja Ginny tu no cambias, sabes que pasara si se entera que la llamamos así? No tienes ni idea, oye por cierto no he visto llegar a Lavander, esta niña nos va a sacar canas verdes, tiene 20 min para estar aquí recuerda que la reunión de trabajo es en 25 min, que hacemos?

- Ok Herms, ve por jugo de calabaza y nos vemos en la entrada en 20 min yo iré por ella a su departamento.


End file.
